Es bueno saberlo
by QueenDays
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Kurt comienza a sentirse nostálgico y, curiosamente, extraña ser parte de los Animadores en McKinley. Pronto descubrirá que en Dalton pueden ayudarlo a no extrañar eso. Klaine


**Disclaimer:** Nada de lo que está aquí me pertenece, salvo la traducción. La historia es de **Phantom of a Rose.** Tampoco tengo autoridad sobre Glee.

**Nota de la autora**_**:**_ Este fic está basado en un dibujo que encontré en **DeviantART** hhecho por **hinata-neko**. Es un dibujo de Kurt como animador de Dalton. (**http : / hinata-neko . deviantart . com / art / Dalton-Cheerio-Kurt-189813988**)

**

* * *

A GOOD THING TO KNOW**

Kurt nunca pensó que diría esto, pero extrañaba ser parte de los Animadores.

Oh Gaga, ayúdalo.

A pesar de que Mercedes ya no siguió, aún se divertía. Le gustaba ser el que cantaba, las luces apuntándole, mientras un montón de chicas en minifaldas bailaban a su alrededor.

Vale, personalmente eso último no le gustaba tanto, pero disfrutada de las miradas de celos que ponían los otros chicos.

A Kurt le gustaba ser parte de los Animadores, aunque pareciera extraño. Las chicas eran amables y Sue sólo lo hacía ir a dos o tres prácticas a la semana, ya que lo único que tenía que aprender era la música y un poco de coreografía. Kurt, sin embargo, había parado de usar su ridículo uniforme en McKinley durante todo el día.

No entendía como era que Brittany y Santana podían sentirse a la moda con eso puesto.

El punto era este: su transferencia a Dalton lo estaba haciendo darse cuenta de muchas cosas.

Primero, extrañaba demasiado a Mercedes (y a todos los del club Glee).

Segundo, mientras que las chaquetas de Dalton no estaban del todo mal, Kurt realmente quería usar su nuevo conjunto con una deliciosa corbata de moño color naranja que había comprado el último fin de semana, pero no podía gracias al maldito uniforme.

Y tercero, Kurt extrañaba ser animador.

Kurt se enfurruñó.

—Kurt, ¿qué pasa? — Blaine estaba sentado al otro lado de la mesa, frente a él. Kurt y Blaine estaban en una de las salas comunes, estudiando. Bueno, Kurt estaba tratando de estudiar.

—Nada — dijo Kurt.

—Estás haciendo mohines, Kurt — dijo Blaine con una sonrisa. — Y eso significa que algo está mal, pero quieres que te pregunte si algo está mal por lo menos otras tres veces.

— ¿Cómo es que me conoces tan bien?

— ¿Qué pasa, Kurt?

—Digo, es algo espeluznante que conozcas lo que quieren decir mis pucheros.

— ¿Qué pasa, Kurt?

—Estoy algo nostálgico, supongo — admitió Kurt.

Blaine le dirigió una mirada de comprensión mientras cerraba su libro de Inglés. — ¿Y?

—Bueno — dijo Kurt. — Extraño a Mercedes y a mis amigos. Y deseo poder usar mi propia ropa. Y por algún motivo masoquista extraño ser Animador. Lo que no tiene sentido, porque Sue puede llegar a ser muy dura.

Blaine lo pensó por un momento. — Bueno, voy a tener que dejar que chatees más con Mercedes. Y probablemente debas ir a casa cada fin de semana. Y por la ropa, sólo puedo decirte que tendrás que usar tu creatividad los fines de semana — Blaine se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Y qué fue eso de ser un cereal? — preguntó Blaine, más que confundido. (**N/T:** En Inglés les llaman Cheerios, que es una forma corta de decir Cheerleaders, pero que también es una marca de cereal)

Kurt se rió por la expresión de Blaine. — No cereal. Un Animador. Así es como los llamamos en McKinley.

Las cejas de Blaine se fueron hasta la mitad de su frente. — ¿Un _Animador_? Tú, Kurt Hummel, ¿un Animador? — una ligera risa escapó de sus labios. Después otra. De repente, todo lo que Kurt podía hacer era mirar a Blaine riéndose con lágrimas en los ojos.

Literalmente. Había agua cayendo de sus ojos.

Kurt se quedó ahí sentado, cruzado de brazos. Finalmente, la risa de Blaine comenzó a apagarse. Él tosió y cruzó sus piernas. — Lo siento. Eso fue inapropiado.

—Te odio.

—Me tomó con la guardia baja — razonó Blaine. — Ya estoy bien. Continua.

—Bueno, — dijo Kurt — es eso. Extraño ser un Animador. Era divertido. Y en realidad era su cantante principal — Kurt suspiró.

— ¿Cantante principal? ¿Para un equipo de porristas? — preguntó Blaine.

—La srita. Sylvester pensaba que eso le daría ventaja en las Regionales. Y lo hizo — Kurt se encogió de hombros. Luego suspiró. — Y, ¿no tienes una solución para mi tercer problema?

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Blaine. — La tengo, de hecho.

* * *

— ¿Dalton tiene sus propios Animadores? — la voz de Kurt resonó en el gimnasio.

—Claro que los tenemos — dijo Blaine. Estaban viendo a un par de chicos estirándose en las colchonetas.

—Pero, ¿el equipo está formado solo de chicos? — preguntó Kurt. Ese pensamiento le parecía un tanto atractivo, en realidad.

—Algo así. Como somos una escuela exclusiva para hombres, las reglas del libro de Animadores nos permiten reclutar chicas del gimnasio local para formar el equipo.

En ese momento, no se encontraban en Dalton. Blaine había llevado a Kurt hasta su auto y había conducido hasta el gimnasio local. Dalton no tenía un gimnasio lo suficientemente grande, así que ahí era donde practicaban, según Blaine.

—Vaya — dijo Kurt. Justo después, un par de chicas en leotardo caminaron hacia un grupo de chicos de Dalton, saludándose entre sí.

—Y, ¿vas a ir ahí y hacer una prueba o qué? — dijo Blaine.

— ¿_Qué_? — gritó Kurt.

—Extrañas ser un Animador, bueno, esta es tu oportunidad. Y puedes conocer nuevas personas — dijo Blaine.

—Pero, Blaine — farfulló Kurt — ¡Ni siquiera audicioné para ser parte de los Animadores la primera vez! ¡Sue nos dijo a mi y a Mercedes que nos metiéramos en los uniformes! ¡No es como si hubiéramos tenido elección!

—Como si no supieras… — dijo Blaine, tirando de él hacia un grupo de Animadores de Dalton.

—Hola, Blaine — dijo un chico alto.

—Hola, Tom — dijo Blaine, sonriendo. — Me preguntaba si aún estaban tomando nuevos aspirantes…

— ¿Tú quieres animar? — se rió el chico. — ¿No estás muy ocupado con los _Trineros_ y con el rugby? (**N/T** Por lo general, yo veo la serie en inglés así que no sé si esa es la traducción oficial del nombre del club Glee de la Academia Dalton. El nombre en inglés es _The Warblers_)

—Yo no — dijo Blaine. — Kurt quiere. Él es nuevo.

Kurt quería golpear a Blaine.

—Oh por Dios — dijo uno de los chicos. Se le quedó mirando a Kurt fijamente. — Tú eres Kurt Hummel.

Bueno, eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

—Tu presentación del año pasado en las Regionales fue espectacular — dijo el chico.

—Pero, — dijo Kurt, impresionado — ¿conoces mi nombre?

—Desde luego — dijo otro chico. — Siempre investigamos a nuestra competencia. McKinley está entre los primeros de la lista. Sabemos incluso cuando una chica, o un chico en ese equipo estornudan. Desde luego, no sé si de verdad podremos contra Sue y sus Animadores — frunció el ceño.

—Venga, Danny, con esa actitud, nunca vamos a vencer a nadie. Ganamos las Locales, ¿o no? — fue el chico al que Blaine había llamado Tom el que habló. Danny se veía avergonzado.

— ¿Pero qué estás haciendo aquí? — preguntó Tom, dirigiéndose hacia Kurt.

—Como Blaine dijo, soy nuevo. Me acaban de transferir — dijo Kurt frunciendo el ceño.

—No habíamos escuchado nada de eso — dijo Danny.

—Creo recordar a Sue diciendo algo como 'Porcelana, no vas a renunciar a los Animadores y no me importa si te vas a ir a una escuela de hombres', cuando le di mi uniforme y renuncié… — dijo Kurt. (**N/T:** En inglés, Sue le dice "Porcelain" a Kurt. No tengo ni idea de cómo hayan traducido eso. Se agradecen correcciones)

—Ella debe de estar encubriendo tu retiro — dijo Kurt. — Para que los demás no encuentren su punto débil.

—Eso significa que van a dejar que Kurt entre al equipo — dijo Blaine, hablando por primera vez en la conversación.

— ¿Bromeas? — preguntó Tom. — No podemos darte un uniforme lo suficientemente rápido, chico — puso un brazo alrededor de Kurt. — Esto significa que podemos hacer rutinas con cantantes, también. ¡Ha! ¡Esa Sue Sylvester no sabrá lo que la golpeó en las Regionales!

Incluso Kurt tenía que admitirlo, imaginar a Sue mirándolo en un equipo diferente hizo que Kurt se riera.

—Es bueno saberlo — dijo Blaine, sonriendo. — Voy a regresar a Dalton. ¿Necesitas que regrese a recogerte, Kurt?

—Uno de nosotros puede llevarlo de vuelta — dijo Tom. — No te preocupes por eso, Blaine.

Kurt se despidió de Blaine, un poco nervioso por tener que quedarse solo con esas personas.

—Entonces, Kurt, — dijo Tom mientras ambos caminaban hacia las colchonetas — ¿Qué clase de canciones tienes en mente? Estoy seguro que el entrenador estará abierto a cualquier clase de sugerencia.

Kurt iba a divertirse con esto. Vaya que sí.

* * *

Blaine colapsó sobre la banca, sudoroso y adolorido por la primera mitad del partido. Se tomó la mitad de una botella de agua mientras que por las bocinas anunciaban el espectáculo de medio tiempo del equipo de Animadores de Dalton.

Blaine se levantó y se aseguró de encontrar un buen lugar para ver la primera actuación de Kurt como Animador de Dalton. De lo único que hablaba Kurt últimamente, eran de las prácticas de Animadores, lo que hacía feliz a Blaine. Kurt era feliz, después de todo.

Pasó la vista sobre un grupo de chicos con uniformes color azul marino. Las chicas del grupo, en minifaldas, estaban llamando mucho la atención, pero Blaine naturalmente las ignoró. ¿Dónde estaba Kurt? Blaine no lo había visto desde que terminaron las clases. Tenía que asistir a una práctica antes del partido de rugby.

La banda comenzó a tocar. Era extrañamente familiar para Blaine. Los Animadores estaban parados ahí, sin hacer más. Luego, uno de ellos comenzó a caminar hacia la mitad del campo con los demás y una risa salió de las bocinas.

Fue ahí cuando Blaine se dio cuenta que ese Animador era Kurt. El uniforme de Dalton abrazaba su escueto y, aún así, musculoso pecho con una "D" roja bordada en él. Los pantalones quedaban justo en la cadera de Kurt y cuando Kurt levantaba sus brazos, se notaba un poco de su pálido estómago.

Santo Dios, Blaine ni siquiera podía respirar.

Entonces Kurt comenzó a cantar mientras los demás Animadores comenzaron a hacer su rutina. _I may run and hide, when you're screamin' my name, alright. But let me tell you now there are prices to fame, alright. All of our time spent in flashes of light_. (**N/T**: La canción es _Larger than life_)

Blaine nunca había escuchado a Kurt cantar así. Su voz sonaba más madura. Sonaba… áspera.

Al público le encantaba. El hecho de que fuera una canción de los Backstreet Boys, una vieja favorita de todos lo admitieran o no, de que fuera una interpretación increíble, hizo que el público se emocionará aún más. Todos estaban aplaudiendo y vitoreando juntos.

Blaine estaba más bien concentrado en el rostro de Kurt. Blaine nunca antes había visto esas expresiones en su rostro. Kurt se veía adorable, pero muy atractivo a la vez. Era una versión absolutamente sexy de Kurt, que lucía como si pudiera seducir hasta a una bolsa de papel.

Kurt comenzó con el coro, saludando a la audiencia. _All you people can't you see, can't you see? How your love's affecting our reality. Every time we're down._

Con la última línea, Kurt se inclinó hacia el suelo y se levantó lentamente. _You can make it right and that makes you larger than life_.

Blaine estaba seguro de que no le quedaba ningún pensamiento inteligente o puro en su cuerpo.

Kurt apuntó hacia la audiencia y continuó cantando. _Looking at the crowd and I see your body sway, c'mon_. Kurt movió la cadera en el aire de una forma en la que Blaine pensó debería de ser ilegal. Digo, de verdad. ¿Kurt no se daba cuenta del efecto que tenía sobre él?

_Wishin' I could thank you in a different way, c'mon. Cuz all of your time spent keep us alive_. Kurt bailó hacia un par de altos y bien formados chicos en el grupo. Bailó alrededor de uno de ellos, su mano sobre el hombro del otro chico para terminar en medio de los dos. Luego brincó para ser sostenido después por las manos de los chicos, quienes levantaron a Kurt sosteniéndolo de sus pies.

Incluso con los pies en el aire, Kurt podía seguir cantando como si nada pasara. _All you people can't you see, can't you see, how your love's affecting our reality_. Kurt fue regresó al suelo con la ayuda de los chicos. _Every time we're down, you can make it right_.

Kurt hizo un paso adorable de lado a lado con una expresión en su rostro que hizo que Blaine se estremeciera. _And that makes you larger than life, all of your time spent keeps us alive._

_Yeah, every time we're down, yeah, you can make it right. Yeah, and that's what makes you larger than life_. Kurt terminó la canción, sosteniendo la última nota mientras los demás Animadores detrás de él terminaban sus piruetas.

Después, vino el aplauso frenético del público. Kurt tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sus ojos se paseaban por todo el público. Hasta que encontró a Blaine. Su sonrisa se hizo más grande aún, Kurt corrió hacia Blaine y Blaine sintió como si estuviera en un sueño.

— ¡Blaine! — lo llamó Kurt. Después él estaba abrazando a Blaine y por primera vez Blaine sintió todo el cuerpo de Kurt presionado contra el suyo… y se sintió bien. Blaine podía oler la esencia e Kurt, la que siempre percibía cuando rozaba su brazo o cuando cantaba con él, pero ahora estaba atacando su nariz por completo y Blaine quería más.

Después Blaine arrastró a Kurt del brazo hacia los vestidores. Kurt le preguntó qué le sucedía pero Blaine siguió caminando.

El lugar estaba vacío. Blaine se dio la vuelta sobre los talones y empujó a Kurt contra el muro. Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron completamente por la sorpresa.

—Kurt — dijo Blaine en un tono bajo. —Eres tan increíblemente sexy que ni siquiera… No puedo.

La boca de Kurt se abrió en una cómica, pero adorable, forma de 'O'. — ¿Soy qué?

Las manos de Blaine fueron hasta la cadera de Kurt. — Sexy. Estuviste increíble en esa presentación y, oh por dios, Kurt, este uniforme jamás se le vio tan bien a nadie, nunca.

El rostro de Kurt se volvió rojo. — Nunca te había visto así… traes la lengua muy suelta — Kurt se estaba poniendo nervioso y, de alguna manera, eso lo hacía aún más atractivo a Blaine.

—Qué puedo decir, — dijo Blaine — me haces esto y usualmente me puedo controlar pero ya no puedo más y de verdad, enserio no quiero hacerlo.

—Yo tampoco — dijo Kurt.

La sonrisa de Blaine se agrandó y suspiró. — Kurt, tengo tantas ganas de besarte justo ahora, pero sé sobre tu historial de besos y no voy a besarte a menos que tú lo quieras.

—Blaine, he querido que me beses desde el día que te conocí — el rostro de Kurt no reflejaba otra cosa sino pura honestidad, Blaine casi se lanza sobre él.

— ¿Estás seguro? — dijo Blaine, enfatizando la pregunta. — No quiero forzarte a hacer algo que no quieres.

De repente, las manos de Kurt se engancharon en el suéter de Blaine. Era similar al uniforme de Animador de Kurt, pero un poco más holgado.

—Sólo bésame — gruñó Kurt, después jaló a Blaine hacia sí y se besaron. Sus labios se movían contra los del otro mientras Blaine quería tener a Kurt aún más cerca, a pesar de que probablemente no existía ni un centímetro de aire entre sus cuerpos.

Blaine se separó, sin aliento. Kurt estaba jadeando y sus labios estaban completamente rojos. Sus ojos brillaban y parecía como si estuviera a punto de lanzarse sobre Blaine.

Blaine besó su frente. — Eres hermoso — susurró.

—Tu no estás tan mal tampoco — replicó Kurt, respirando con dificultad. Blaine se rió. Después se inclinó hacia Kurt, esta vez más lento. Esta vez sus labios se unieron suavemente. Blaine sentía todo su cuerpo hormigueando a causa de los escalofríos que le producía ese beso. Era tan encantador, simple y hermoso.

Luego de que dejaron los vestidores un par de minutos después, tomados de las manos, Kurt soltó una risita. — Supongo que tuve que convertirme en Animador para que finalmente tomaras la iniciativa — dijo bromeando.

—Siempre lo fuiste — dijo Blaine con una sonrisa. — Incluso aunque no lo supiera — plantó un beso en la mejilla de Kurt. — El uniforme ayudo un poco, supongo — Blaine miró a Kurt de arriba hacia abajo.

—Es bueno saberlo — dijo Kurt, con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

Blaine no estaba seguro de la clase de pensamientos que estuvieran en la mente de Kurt en ese momento, pero estaba seguro de que le iban a gustar.

* * *

_¿Les gustó? ¿Sí? ¿No?_

_A mi en lo personal, me encantó *-*_

_Con algunos problemas para traducir, pero ahí está. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Ya trabajo en varias traducciones, así que no se desesperen, que vienen más en camino :D_

_Review~_


End file.
